Perfect Mate
by Gyuya0206
Summary: Sequel of Pain / "Kenangan adalah kenangan. Ia akan tetap berada di sana, di sudut hatiku yang paling dalam..." / "Aku mencintainya, Sasuke" / SasuSaku / AU


**Disclaimer:** _Naruto is not mine, nor even wish._

* * *

Enam bulan –hampir lebih lama dari itu ketika Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengajak gadis itu berkencan. Awalnya tak terbesit sedikitpun dalam otak geniusnya bahwa ia –Uchiha Sasuke, pria dengan prinsip yang tidak pernah ia langgar- mengencani salah satu karyawannya sendiri. Namun entah karena gadis itu yang terlalu menarik atau karena ia tak pernah merasa begitu penasaran pada salah satu keturunan hawa sebelumnya yang membuatnya begitu ingin memiliki gadis itu.

Dangkal.

Bukan hanya karena itu. Alasan sebenarnya adalah ia- jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Ia mencintai Sakura. _Ah_ , entah kenapa konsep mencintai jadi terasa begitu indah baginya. Sejujurnya, apapun yang berkaitan dengan Sakura memang jauh terasa lebih indah dari apapun juga.

Sasuke biasanya bukanlah orang melankolis. Ia idealis sejati, realistis dan mengedepankan logika atas apapun juga. Tapi itu sebelum ia bertemu Sakura. Sebelum ia jatuh cinta dan meninggalkan segala ketenangan yang hampir menjadi nama tengahnya.

Pertemuan pertama mereka meninggalkan kesan yang begitu mendalam dalam benaknya. Sakura, hadir sebagai salah satu manajer dengan prestasi yang tak diragukan. Menampilkan senyum cerdas dan aura kepemimpinan yang kuat. Namun ada satu hal lagi yang membuat perhatian Sasuke sepenuhnya teralih pada gadis itu. Sakura tampak misterius dan kelam. Seolah diumurnya yang bahkan belum melewati seperempat abad ada sebuah derita yang tak terungkapkan.

Jika ada yang bertanya apakah ia jatuh cinta pada gadis itu di pandangan pertama, maka jawabannya adalah tidak.

Ada sebuah ketertarikan, murni ketertarikan.

Sasuke bukanlah orang yang mudah jatuh cinta, apalagi pada pandangan pertama. Ia adalah salah satu orang yang mempercayai bahwa cinta adalah sesuatu hal yang hadir dalam proses panjang, membutuhkan kapasitas pertemuan yang tak terhitung banyaknya, mendalami seberapa penting hal itu hingga pantas untuk diungkapkan.

Dan enam bulan adalah waktu yang cukup untuk membuatnya yakin bahwa perasaannya pantas untuk diutarakan.

Sakura menerimanya.

Dihadapan laut yang berombak. Dilatarbelakangi suara embusan angin di pantai, suara tawa Sakura yang membawa kebahagiaan terselubung dalam hatinya seolah mendesak keluar. Hari itu, di tengah terik matahari, Sakura tertidur di bahunya, membawa perasaan hangat yang melegakan. Membuatnya merelakan tangan kirinya sebagai tumpuan dan tangan kanannya sebagai penghalang sinar matahari membakar wajah gadis itu.

Hal kecil itu memang tak bisa disamakan dengan apa yang telah Sakura berikan padanya. Penerimaan Sakura akan perasaannya membuat ia merasa tak ada yang bisa ia berikan yang mampu menyamai kebahagiaan yang ia dapatkan saat itu, sampai sekarang –setelah satu bulan setelah hari itu-.

Ia jatuh cinta. Dan walaupun Sakura tak pernah mengatakannya secara gamblang. Sasuke meyakini bahwa gadis itupun memiliki perasaan yang sama untuknya.

.

.

.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?."

"Gaara meminta aku kembali padanya."

Tak ada suara yang terdengar setelah itu, hanya embusan napas dari dua insan yang saling merangkul nyaman. Suasana salah satu sudut terindah tak jauh dari menara kebanggaan Jepang tempat mereka berada saat ini sudah semakin sepi.

Seperti biasa, ketika waktu jam kerja habis dan tak ada yang perlu diselesaikan lagi, mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua di tempat ini atau apabila sudah terlalu malam maka berjalan kaki sambil bergandengan tangan menjadi solusi terbaik untuk menghabiskan waktu berkualitas mereka yang hanya tersisa sedikit karena kesibukan masing-masing.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas, tampak uap hangat keluar dari mulutnya oleh sebab udara dingin malam ini. Ia berusaha keras untuk tak bereaksi berlebihan dan menahan lengannya yang merangkul bahu Sakura agar tak mencengkeram posesif. Nama Gaara seperti sebuah larangan tak tertulis dalam hubungan mereka, masih begitu rentan untuk diperdengarkan oleh keduanya. Sasuke bahkan tak mengira bahwa nama itu baru saja keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"Ia bilang ia menyesal karena telah menyakitiku waktu itu."

Sasuke masih tak berkomentar. Jauh di dalam hatinya, tertutup oleh sikap tenang yang ia perlihatkan, ada ketidakrelaan yang berusaha mendesak keluar. Ia menggerakkan lengannya ke atas, mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut seperti yang selalu ia lakukan.

Ada jeda panjang setelah itu.

Sasuke melirik gadis dalam rangkulannya tersebut, mendapati tatapan sedih dan ketidak yakinan di matanya. Iris mata gadis berpembawaan tegas tersebut tampak lebih kelam dari biasanya. Sasuke tak mempersiapkan diri ketika gadis itu menoleh dan menatap lurus matanya.

Bibir gadis itu kembali bergerak.

"Ia mengajakku bertemu besok malam sepulang dari kantor."

Sasuke mendapati Sakura menatapnya penuh harap, senyum yang tersungging di bibir gadis itu tampak bimbang dan penuh tanya, seolah menunggu persetujuan darinya.

"Temui saja dia."

Sasuke tidak dapat memahami penglihatannya sendiri. Tadi, setelah kalimat persetujuan meluncur dari mulutnya, mata Sakura tampak melebar tak percaya sebelum gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya dan terdiam cukup lama. Sasuke sungguh tak mengerti. Bukankah seharusnya gadis itu senang dengan keputusannya ini? Seharusnya Sakura sekarang sedang tersenyum bahagia bukannya malah tampak kesal seperti sekarang.

.

.

.

"- jadi pembangunan kota satelit yang akan dilaksanakan akhir tahun ini telah mendapat banyak sekali dukungan bahkan dari masyarakat setempat..."

 _Sakura tidak mungkin menemuinya kan._

"—sekaligus membantu mengatasi masalah yang telah lama melanda negara kita..."

 _Sakura adalah wanita paling logis yang pernah aku kenal, setidaknya ia akan berpikir dua kali untuk menemui orang tersebut._

"—beberapa negara maju bahkan sedang memberi perhatian penuh dengan proyek besar kita kali ini dan..."

 _Demi Tuhan, kalau orang itu membuat Sakura menangis lagi._

"—Sama.

"Uchiha-sama."

"Uchiha-sama."

"Uchiha-sama."

Tepukan pelan di bahunya membuat Sasuke tersentak dari pikirannya yang tadi tertuju ke tempat lain. Pandangannya fokus pada sekitar, mendapati berpasang mata sedang tertuju padanya. Sedang menunggu keputusan apalagi yang akan ia buat.

Ah, ia sedang di ruang _meeting_ , membahas tentang kota satelit.

Sampai dimana tadi?

Irisnya bergerak pelan dan cepat ke layar _in_ _focus_ di bagian depan ruangan, berdehem pelan untuk mengumpulkan kewibawaannya yang tersisa dan mulai membuka suara.

"Seperti yang telah kita sepakati, kota satelit akan mulai dikerjakan akhir tahun ini. Lahan yang tersedia sudah dipastikan tidak akan mengganggu pemukiman warga. Ah, dan berita baik yang belum aku sampaikan kepada para pemegang saham sekalian adalah...," Ia berhenti sebentar, memastikan semua perhatian ada padanya.

Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat.

"Kita mendapat sponsor dari perusahaan perangkat lunak terbesar di negara ini, dan pemerintah dengan senang hati menawarkan sejumlah pasukan untuk mengawasi para perusak yang pasti akan mencoba menghancurkan proyek ini."

"Dengan kata lain," Lanjutnya. "Proyek ini akan menjadi proyek skala besar dan akan menjadi titik awal teknologi modern bahkan diprediksi selama lima puluh tahun kedepan, jika kita berhasil mewujudkannya dan aku yakin kita pasti berhasil."

Tepukan tangan terdengar dari seluruh penjuru ruangan, gumaman optimis lebih banyak lagi. Sasuke berdiri bermaksud pergi mendahului semua orang, tapi jabatan dari para pemegang saham yang tampak puas dari hasil _meeting_ hari ini membuat niatannya tertunda.

Ia memberikan senyum tipis seperti biasa, menutup seluruh keresahan yang ia rasakan dan mencoba menyelinap sekali lagi. Kali ini berhasil. Tubuhnya melesat ke _lift._ Seketika berlari menuju mobil mewah berwarna biru metalik di parkiran ketika pintu _lift_ terbuka.

.

.

Pandangannya tak melewatkan satupun pengunjung restoran tempat Sakura dan Gaara seharusnya bertemu. Tetapi ia melewatkan pandangan dari para _maid_ dan pengunjung wanita yang memandangnya kagum dan rasa ingin tahu. Sekali lagi pencarian dan ia yakin Sakura benar-benar tak ada di sana.

Ia melangkah keluar sambil mencoba menghubungi ponsel Sakura untuk yang kesekian kali, tapi tak ada jawaban.

Di dalam mobil, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas roda kemudi seraya berpikir kemana kiranya gadis itu pergi. Jam di tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, tanpa terasa. Baru disadarinya. Dengan harapan yang kian menipis, ia mengemudi dengan mantap menuju apartemen gadis itu dan tubuhnya semakin melemas ketika tak mendapati gadis itu di sana.

Ia menyesal.

Seharusnya ia melarang gadis itu pergi kemarin malam ketika gadis itu bertanya. Ia yang paling tahu bagaimana perasaan Sakura pada pemuda bernama Gaara itu. Bagaimana cintanya Sakura dulu sehingga sempat memutuskan untuk menikahi pria itu? Perasaan Sakura tak main-main, mengingat gadis itu bukanlah seseorang yang mudah membuka hati untuk cinta, hanya ada satu pasangan dalam hatinya selama bertahun-tahun ini. Dan orang itu adalah Gaara.

Sasuke menghela napas.

Tiba-tiba sekelebat pikiran melintasi otaknya. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya sangat meragukan akan terjadi, tapi ia tak ingin melewatkan satupun kemungkinan.

Mobil biru metalik itu membawanya ke satu tempat yang sangat di kenalnya.

Tempat ternyaman di dunia, menurutnya.

Tempat yang sekalipun belum pernah Sakura kunjungi.

Ia mendapati gadis berjaket hijau duduk sambil memeluk kedua lutunya di depan dada. Kepalanya menunduk. Dari samping Sasuke mendapati mata gadis itu tampak mencoba untuk tetap terbuka.

Sasuke tersenyum, senyum tulus pertama –dan yang paling lebar juga- yang ia tampakkan hari ini.

Siapa yang dapat menyangka bahwa tujuan Sakura adalah -Apartemennya sendiri.

Kepala Sakura menghadap padanya setelah beberapa langkah kaki. Senyum gadis itu terkembang. Kantuk yang sempat menghinggapi matanya tampak hilang entah kemana. Sasuke tersenyum. Setelah beberapa lagi langkah mendekat, pelukan hangat terjadi tanpa terelakan.

.

.

Sasuke tak hentinya tersenyum sejak tadi, memerhatikan Sakura yang sedang duduk nyaman di sofa paling besar di ruang tv, terlihat menghirup pelan segelas cokelat panas yang sebelumnya ia buatkan. Jaket gadis itu telah tersampir manis di hanger sebelah pintu masuk menyisakan kemeja putih berlampis _sweater_ abu-abu tua.

Sasuke mengambil langkah mendekat, menjatuhkan pantatnya di sofa yang sama dengan gadis itu. Senyumnya dengan cepat luntur ketika tanpa sengaja terlalu lama menatap bibir Sakura yang memerah setelah minum, tampak berkilau dan err menggoda iman.

Ia membuang muka ke arah lain. Satu kesalahan lain yang ia lakukan. Karena dengan begitu membuatnya menyadari suasana sekitar.

Sepi. Hanya ada dia dan Sakura di sini, di ruangan tertutup ini.

Ia mengulirkan pandangannya pada Sakura sekali lagi, dan mengerling ke arah lain seketika itu juga. Sasuke tak sadar telah mengusap wajahnya berkali-kali, mengundang tanya pada gadis disebelahnya.

"Kau sedang tidak sehat?" Tanya Sakura tampak heran, gelas yang tadi ia genggam telah berada di atas meja.

"Eh?"

"Kau berkeringat."

Sasuke mengusap dahinya yang di tunjuk oleh Sakura, masih mencoba untuk tidak menatap terlalu lama pada gadis itu.

"Aku ah tidak apa-apa," Gadis itu mengangguk meski masih tampak tak yakin.

"Dia berangkat malam ini," Sasuke terdiam menunggu perkataan gadis itu selanjutnya. "Sapporo,dia berangkat ke sana," Sasuke masih diam. Dia tahu apa arti kota itu bagi keduanya. Sakura telah menceritakan hal itu padanya.

"Dia akan menetap di sana lagi. Dia bilang dia akan menungguku selama tiga tahun, dengan menit bahkan detik yang sama seperti yang aku habiskan untuk menunggunya saat itu."

Sakura tersenyum lemah, membawa perasaan resah yang tadi hinggap di benak Sasuke kembali mengambang. Gadis itu mendekat ke arahnya. Lengannya yang kecil terulur dan mengelus pipi Sasuke yang tampak kaku sejak tadi.

"Aku –harus bagaimana Sasuke?"

Ingin rasanya Sasuke mendekap tubuh itu kembali, mengatakan agar Sakura jangan pergi, mengatakan bahwa ia membutuhkan gadis itu di sisinya. Tapi lidahnya terasa kelu.

Ketika bisa berkata-kata kembali malah kalimat bodoh itu yang terucap dari bibirnya.

"Pergilah."

Sakura menjauhkan lengannya seketika, membuat Sasuke kehilangan hangat sentuhannya tadi di pipinya. Dahi gadis itu mengerut. Matanya tampak menyipit.

"Kau –ingin aku pergi?"

 _Tidak._

Sasuke ikut berdiri ketika gadis itu berdiri. Tawa seketika gadis itu membuatnya bingung. Tawanya yang keras terdengar tanpa emosi. Aneh, karena Sakura tak pernah tertawa terlalu keras. Dan apa maksud tawanya itu sekarang?

Jawabannya datang setelah itu.

"Kalian para lelaki sama saja. Setelah merasa bosan maka akan meminta para wanita pergi begitu saja. Tapi kau yang paling buruk. Setidaknya dapatkan sebuah ciuman sebelum memintaku pergi," Sasuke tersentak mendengar nada sinis di suara Sakura. Ia mencoba mendekat, namun Sakura berjalan menjauh.

"Aku sudah tahu akan begini jadinya. Seharusnya kita tetap berteman saja waktu itu. Setidaknya aku tak perlu merasa terlalu tersanjung dengan perhatianmu selama ini."

"Sakura...," Sakura melangkah ke arah pintu depan, Sasuke yang tahu apa yang akan gadis itu lakukan mulai berlari dan menghadang langkah Sakura agar tidak pergi.

"Apalagi?" Tanya gadis itu seraya menatap Sasuke dingin.

Sasuke menghela napas sebentar. Jantungnya terasa berdebar begitu cepat. Peluh mengalir di dahinya menuju rahang. Wajahnya tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya. Dan ekspresinya tampak sangat frustasi.

Topeng tenang yang biasanya ia tampilkan tidak berlaku kali ini.

Memikirkan akan kehilangan gadis dihadapannya terasa bagai mimpi terburuk.

Sasuke mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Aku... kukira kau ingin pergi Sakura."

Sasuke menangkap tatapan kaget dari iris _emerald_ di hadapannya.

"Aku tak ingin bersikap egois dan menahanmu di sisiku ketika kau merasa ingin pergi."

Sasuke mendapati tatapan di hadapannya melembut dan kata-kata gadis itu setelahnya membuat ia kembali berharap.

"Bagaimana jika aku ingin kau bersikap egois?"

"Tapi kau mencintainya, aku tak mengerti."

Sudut-sudut bibir gadis itu terangkat, membentuk sebuah senyuman lembut yang tulus.

"Memang. Dulu aku mencintainya. Mungkin...sekarang juga," Sasuke merasa kembali lemas.

"Hubungan yang sudah terjalin bertahun-tahun lamanya, ditambah penantianku dulu untuknya. Kenangan itu, tak mungkin dapat kubuang begitu saja," Sasuke menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dengan detak jantung yang tak juga melambat.

"Tapi, kenangan adalah kenangan. Ia akan tetap berada di sana, di sudut hatiku yang paling dalam. Aku mencintainya Sasuke. Tapi rasa sakit yang aku rasakan dulu ketika ia pergi telah hilang sepenuhnya," Sakura kembali tersenyum. "Kau yang mengobati luka itu. Kau yang membuatku melupakan rasa sakit itu. Sekarang, berpikir tentang masa depanku yang tak ada dia, tidak terasa menyesakkan lagi. Semua itu karena dirimu."

Sasuke menunduk, tak ingin menampakkan sedikit airmata yang mengaburkan pandangannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Uchiha Sasuke melepaskan harga dirinya yang setinggi langit

"Jadi, bersikaplah egois sekali ini saja ya? Tolong, kumohon padamu."

Sasuke tak bisa membendungnya lebih lama. Tubuh Sakura yang berjarak seuluran tangannya ia tarik ke dalam dekapan erat seolah hidupnya bergantung pada itu.

"Jangan pergi Sakura. Tetaplah di sisiku Sakura. Jangan pernah temui dia lagi Sakura. Aku –sangat mencintaimu Sakura."

Sasuke merasakan kepala Sakura yang bergerak di dadanya, baru sadar bahwa dekapannya tadi terlalu erat. Tidak ingin meremukkan tubuh dalam dekapannya, ia mengendurkan lengannya dan memilih mendekap pinggang gadis itu saja.

Senyuman lembut terlihat dari keduanya.

Entah siapa yang memulai tapi wajah mereka semakin mendekat. Ciuman itu tak terelakkan, lebih manis dari madu, lebih lembut dari mentega dan lebih lama dari yang dapat mereka hitung menggunakan menit.

Siapa yang menyangka bahwa bibir Sakura akan terasa bagai candu seperti ini.

Sasuke tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka yang panjang.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau suka pesta pernikahan kita dibuat seperti apa?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi bersandar di bahu Sasuke, mendapati keyakinan tulus di mata yang menatapnya.

"Err Sasuke, kurasa terlalu cepat untuk membicarakan sebuah pernikahan."

Sasuke menyipitkan mata.

"Hanya butuh beberapa hari untuk mendapatkan surat izin menikah. Kurasa dua minggu cukup untuk mempersiapkan pestanya."

Sakura memukul bahu Sasuke dengan satu kepalan tangannya.

"Orang-orang akan berpikir aku sedang mengandung anakmu jika kita terburu-buru seperti itu."

Sasuke mengangkat bahu tak acuh.

"Itu lebih bagus."

Sakura melotot.

"Bagus apanya! Kita bahkan baru sekali berciuman. Jangan egois."

Wajah Sakura merona.

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhku bersikap egois tadi?" Sindirnya.

"Tiga bulan," Ujar Sakura cepat.

"Tiga minggu," Sasuke menimpali. Sakura melotot.

"Dua bulan."

"Satu bulan, tidak lebih dari itu. Titik."

Sakura menghela napas.

"Baiklah, satu bulan dan garden party saja. Tidak perlu mengundang para wartawan yang selalu mengikutimu kemana-mana itu."

" _Deal_."

.

.

.

Dan begitulah kehidupan baru mereka dimulai.

.

.

* * *

 **FIN**

 _ **Dan inilah Sequel yang saya janjikan.**_

 _ **Well, saya mohon maaf karena belum bisa membalas review kalian semua. Saya masih sedikit bingung dengan caranya! Oh my! Tapi saya membaca semuanya.**_

 _ **T erima kasih atas sambutan positif kalian. That's really important for a new Author like me.**_

 _ **Sampai jumpa di karya selanjutnya^^**_

 _ **Salam**_

 _ **GyuYa**_


End file.
